A Tide of Love
by dizzydoo
Summary: Just like humans, Pokemon also start their lives at the age of 10. Sparkz is about to start his journey but what happens when he meets a Buneary named Aliza? What adventures wil they go on? What danger will they face? A Tide of Love it their adventure.
1. Chapter 1: A Hollow Tree

**A Tide Of Love**

**POV = Point Of View**

**Chapter 1: A Hollow Tree**

Pikachu's POV:

"Good Bye Mommy! Good Bye Daddy!" I yelled back to my parents as I left my former house. Today is the day; I'm finally 10 years old, old enough to start my very own adventure. I don't know what kind of adventure I wanted though. I entered a nearby forest and sat by a big tree which gave me shade. _Hmm. Let's see._ I thought to myself _Mom said I could live an adventurous life, which means battling a lot, Romantic life, which means looking for one I would love which can lead into adventure. There is one last one._ I sat there, pondering what the last type was. Then it hit me _Wild life! That's it! But if I choose that, then I can risk dying…_ I sat there still thinking about the three choices I had. _Let's see, Mom wanted a Romantic life and Dad was a Wild one, and somehow their worlds met. Now it's my turn, what should I do?_ I sat there for another minute or two just thinking on what I should do.

I decided to just walk around for a while. I got up and walked through the forest. I walked past by a opening full of couples, battles and just Pokémon going wild. _So many lives to choose from! I can only choose one though._ I walked into the forest again. I started to go hungry. I shook it off and continued walking.

I forgot about my hunger until I saw a tree full of berries. Knowing what my instinct wanted me to do, I ran to the tree as fast as I can to get some berries to eat. I stopped at the lowest branch and reached up for a berry. What I didn't notice was a Pokémon jumped down from a higher branch on top of me. I got knocked unconscious.

? POV:

_That's funny;_ I thought to myself _the ground isn't usually this hard._ I rubbed my paws against the 'thing' I was standing on. I looked down."OH MY ARCEUS!" I screamed, "I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY!"There was no response. I decided to take him to my house which happened to be right beside the tree.

Pikachu's POV:

I regained my conscience. I opened my eyes and saw I was not in a forest, but a hollow tree. I looked around, lying on a couch. I saw a table for two Pokémon, stairs leading up and a...What's that? I looked at the brown bunny with pink fluff. She turned around and saw me looking at her. She ran towards me saying, "I'm so sorry about that, I never knew you were there. Are you hurt, hungry, tired?" I can tell it was a girl, from her voice. I looked at her hazel eyes. I couldn't stop staring at them. I fell into a daze and I started to wag my tail."Um, hello? Are you okay?" A voice broke my daze, I shook my head, "Umm," I said nervously, "I'm really hungry now. Do you have anything to eat?"

"Oh yeah! Sure I do! I just came back from berry picking." She said."Okay thank you." I said blushing. I would have to admit, she was pretty cute. Her hazel eyes, it just goes perfectly with her body. She's perfect for me. I finally knew which life I would choose.

"Hey, um," I said shyly, "Can I get your number?"She turned around saying, "What!""I mean," I said shaking my head, "Can I get your name?""Oh, my name's Aliza (pronounced: uh•lie•zuh), what's yours?"

"Umm," I said nervous again. I wasn't expecting a question after. I actually forgot my name for a second."My name's Sparkz." I said, "I'm a Pikachu. What are you? I haven't seen any beautiful Pokémon where I came from."

"Wow," Aliza said, "I never knew you thought I'm beautiful.""What!" I said in surprise. I actually didn't know what I was saying. She chuckled, even when she made fun of me, she's still cute."I'm a Shiny Buneary, I'm guessing you live on the other side of the forest then. I'm also guessing you just turned 10.""Well yeah, for both of those questions. You know a lot." I complimented, "I'm gonna choose a romantic life, which one will you choose?"

"Well," Aliza said, "I also just turned 10 a few days ago. I've always wanted to explore the world, but I also want to be in love. I just don't know with whom.  
>"I don't know if she was playing stupid or telling the truth. I just decided to go with the flow and continue our conversation. "Your food's ready Sparkz!" Aliza shouted. <em>Finally!<em> I thought.

I ran to Aliza's table and sat on one of the chairs. Aliza placed my food in front of me and winked at me. _That wink;_ I thought to myself _that was just adorable! Aliza has to be the one! Whether she chooses Adventure or Love life, she still has to be mine!"_Umm...Sparkz?" Aliza interrupted my thoughts, "Aren't you going to eat? I'll get an ice-pack to help you heal from that injury I gave you."

"You just have to kiss it that's all." I replied trying to flirt with her. "I think an ice-pack can do better." Aliza said running upstairs.

I sighed. I began to eat my berries. _Winning her heart will be a challenge._

* * *

><p><strong>THERE WE HAVE IT!<strong>

**Chapter 1 of _A Tide Of Love_**

**review me if i should continue this story?****  
><strong>**KK Thankx ^u^**


	2. Chapter 2: First Attepmt

**Well, ive been motovated to post th second chapter. cause someone calle it cute ^3^. THANKS! =D**

**Now One with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: First Attepmts<strong>

Aliza's POV:

I ran to my room looking for my freezer. I know it's weird to have a freezer in your room, but I really love cold things so I kept my freezer closest to where I sleep. I ran to the side of my bed where my freezer was and opened it, I pulled out a small plastic bag with frozen blue liquid in it. I closed my freezer and walked downstairs to where Sparkz was sitting.

_Speaking of Sparkz,_ I thought _does he like me. I mean 'cause we just met and I actually injured him. Why would he like me out of all other Pokémon? Why did he want me to kiss me? Oh my Arceus he does like me!_

I got downstairs and ran towards Sparkz, who was still eating, saying, "Sparkz! I got the ice pack!"He looked at me and took the ice pack saying, "Thank you."He looked up into my eyes. Although he was caught in a daze, again, I just noticed his cardinal colored eyes. (A/N: http:/en..org/wiki/Cardinal_(color)?wasRedirected just in case if you don't know what the colour 'Cardinal' is.) His eyes went perfect with his body. From that very moment, cardinal was favorite color now. _Wait. No. I can't fall I love, I'm about to start my adventure. I need to shake this feeling off._I shook my head breaking mine and Sparkz' daze.

Sparkz' POV:

That was the best 30 seconds of my life! Just staring into Aliza's hazel eyes is what I needed.

I put the ice pack to where she stepped on me, my head, and held it there. The ice pack was really cold but a girl was in front of me, so I didn't want to chicken out. I held it there closing one of my eyes in pain.

Aliza must have noticed this because she said, "You can just let it heal naturally. You don't need the ice pack."

"No I'm good," I said, "I totally warm." I started to shiver from the cold. Aliza held my paw with hers and believe me, that was when everything got hot. I started blushing, but thanks to my red cheeks, it didn't show.  
>"Okay so hold it there for around 15 minutes and your okay to go." Aliza said."But I don't want to go," I replied, "I want to be with you."Aliza blushed and that's when I knew I got to her sensitive side." That's awfully sweet of you saying that, but I'm going to start my adventure tomorrow and you have to start your life from here."<p>

"Well," I said, "Can't I go with you?"  
>"Well...Ummm...Maybe," Aliza said nervously, "But why do you want to come with me?"<p>

That sentence enraged me. I lost control of my emotions and yelled, "OH MY ARCEUS! CAN'T YOU GET IT! ALIZA I LIKE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT! DO YOU EVER NOTICE ME!"  
>I ran out the tree dropping the ice pack on her couch. I needed some air. I sat down by the tree stump and just thought of what just happened.<p>

_Why did I do that Aliza? Why can't you notice me? _I thought. I began to cry. I heard something behind me, I embraced myself for a battle but never turned around, I was too depressed to.

I heard a familiar voice saying, "I'm sorry I never noticed you. Let me make it up to you." I turned around, but that very moment, Aliza kissed my head. _Can this be happening? Is Aliza really kissing me?_I blushed really hard."Of course you can come with me, but this doesn't mean we're official." Aliza said."Okay," I said a little sadly.

We walked into Aliza's tree together and sat on the couch together."So," I began, "What do we need for our adventure?"She smacked my head, "Don't you know anything about adventure? We need, Oran Berries, Pecha Berries, and maybe some Apples and Strawberries if we can find any.""Okay I need some back-up cause as I said earlier, I just started my adventure so yeah, I don't know anything about adventure."

"Oh yeah," Aliza apologized, "I forgot, sorry. Now hurry up! We have some berries to pick!"Aliza handed me a brown fanny pack and headed out of her tree.

_This is it._ I thought to myself _I'm going to ask her if she has feelings for me. I have to...not yet..._ I put my ears down in sadness _I can't ask now. I mean, I got mad at her all of a sudden and we just met today..._

Aliza's POV:

_Hmmmm..._ I began to get worried _what's wrong with Sparkz? He hasn't been talking for a while._I decided to comfort him. I walked beside him. He looked up, not at me, but in front of him. I can tell he was nervous.

"Hey Sparkz," I said. He looked at me with his cardinal eyes. I stared into them, I began to smile. My tail began to wag. _Sooo cute!_ I began to blush."Ummm... Aliza?" Sparkz said, "What did you want to tell me?"I shook my head, "Oh yeah, I know you like me, and I know your trying to flirt with me. I recognize that you like me. I can't find your eyes but cute, but I can't start. I mean you're cute and all, I like you too, but..."Sparkz hugged me and said, "Oh Aliza! I knew you felt the same way! I like you too!"

"Yes, I know," I said pushing him off, "I can't focus on love and my adventure at the same time. So I just need some time to get use to my adventure life before I can date you.""I know but I'm just happy you feel the same way!" Sparkz said. _I can't believe it! Somebody likes me although I can't date them!_ I began to blush. I looked over at Sparkz who was still trying to get over that I like him. He looked at me and he blushed back. I had a feeling of kissing him, but I was able to ignore it. _I've got to focus! Focus Aliza! Just look for berries not love!_I shook my head. I found an Oran Berry bush."Hey look!" I said pointing to a bush, "It's an Oran Berry bush!"

* * *

><p><strong> welllllllllll, there you go! chapter two! =D<br>Sparkz is having a crush on Aliza...hmmmm, how will their adventure turn?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!  
>AND STAY IN TUNED! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Forever and Always Part 1

**Chapter 3: Forever & Always (Berry Picking)**

* * *

><p>Sparkz's POV:<p>

We ran to the bush, as I opened my fanny pack Aliza gave me. She  
>started picking berries, and I decided to help her out. I reached my<br>paws for the bush, but Alzia said, "Don't touch it! If you get your  
>paws all sticky, you'll get the bag sticky as well." Then she<br>continued picking berries, "Just hold the bag out and I'll put the  
>berries into it."<br>"Umm...Okay, if that's what you want." I said a little taken back by  
>what she said.<p>

She already had 4 Oran berries in the bag.  
>"Isn't this enough?" I asked confused, "It's only me and you. 4 Oran<br>berries should be enough."  
>"Well..." She replied a little shy, "If you want me to stop, then I<br>will."  
>"No do what you want," I said trying to cheer her up, "I was only<br>wondering."  
>"Okay, well I'm picking extras just in case." She said more confident,<br>"After all, this is our first time on an adventure."  
>"Oh okay," I said understanding what she meant, "Thanks, I actually<br>never considered that."

Yes Aliza, this is our first adventure. I thought to myself The  
>first out of many. And I will treasure it, Forever and Always. I want<br>to be together, Forever and Always. You have to be the answer to my  
>life, Forever and Always. You can only say "Alpha" because we can only<br>start and never end, Forever and Always.

Aliza turned around, "Well that should be it! Is 7 good enough?"  
>You're good enough I thought.<br>"Yeah 7 are good." I said instead.

We both walked back to Aliza's tree to pack the berries. On the way  
>back, we passed by:<br>-A Lake  
>-Some Eevees and Bunearys<p>

"There must be a lot of Bunearys here." I said observing the view.  
>"Yeah," Aliza said, "But it's not common for a shiny Buneary or Eevee<br>to come by."  
>"And that what makes you so special." I complimented.<br>"Sparkz. I know you love me and all, but you don't need to go and  
>compliment me every two seconds. You're just making work for yourself."<br>"Then promise me," I said, "You will love me back."  
>"Yes, and I already do." She replied.<br>"Forever and Always?" I questioned.  
>"Yes Sparkz, Forever and Always."<p>

Aliza's POV:

Sparkz and I walked the rest of the way without saying anything. We  
>passed by my dad's tree stump so I decided to just say hello and<br>goodbye to him.  
>"Sparkz," I called, "Wait right here, I'll be right back."<br>"Okay, just be here as soon as possible, I can see your tree from  
>here." He replied.<br>"I'll try to." I said running to my dad's stump.

I knocked on the door three times.  
>Just say hello, goodbye and I love you. That's all.<br>The door opened, "Oh Aliza!" My dad said, "Why are you back so soon?"  
>My dad was an Eevee; my mom was a Buneary, a shiny one.<br>"I just wanted to pass by and say hello." I said, "I'm going tomorrow."  
>He motioned me to go to him. I followed with his idea.<br>"Please be careful Aliza, and come back sometimes." He said.  
>He and I sat on his couch. I moved closer to him, he patted my head.<p>

Sparkz's POV:

What could be taking her so long? She said she'd be back soon. I  
>thought I should go see what's going on.<p>

I headed towards the direction where Aliza left off. I had a faint  
>scent of her, but her paw prints were clear in the moist ground. The<br>paw prints lead to a tree stump surprisingly with a window by the door.  
>I decoded to look through the window. Aliza was with an Eevee! I<br>walked silently to the door. Then, I opened it, but just a little; I  
>didn't want Aliza to know I was there. I listened to the conversation.<br>"I love you," A male voice said.  
>"Me too," The female voice, Aliza's, said, "I love you too."<br>Then they kissed each other on the cheek! She never gave me a kiss!

I couldn't believe what I just heard! I barged into the house with  
>rage. Aliza and the Eevee looked at me. "Sparkz, What are you doing<br>here?" Aliza said, "I told you to wait."  
>"I can't believe you! Aliza! You promised me! Forever and Always!"<br>"I'm so sorry," Aliza said, "This isn't what it looks like, this isn't  
>what I wished for"<br>"Well here's my wish: I never want to see your face again! Forever and  
>ALWAYS!"<p>

I stormed out of the house and back to Aliza's house.  
>I can't believe her! Kissing somebody in front of me and denying it! I<br>never want to see her again! Why was I so stupid!  
>I ran to back to the door, I slammed the door shut.<br>I screamed to the clouds, "ARCEUS! IF YOU'RE THERE, I HATE YOU! WHY  
>DID YOU MAKE MY LIFE SO DIFFICULT! RIGHT WHEN I FIND SOMEBODY TO LOVE,<br>FOREVER AND WAYS, YOU MAKE THEM BACKSTAB ME! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU DON'T  
>DESERVE TO BE A GOD! YOU DESERVE HATE, FOR MAKING LIFE SO DIFFICULT!"<p>

I ran deeper into the forest. With no one by my side. I miss my mom; we would always play cards… This was life, there is no pair's in this card game, no, and there is only singles, lonely ones that will never be loved. I started to regret leaving home. Cards have four suits, Spades, to stab, Clubs, to beat, Diamonds, to cut, and Hearts...to break...

* * *

><p><strong>awwwwww poor Sparkz...<strong>

**this is just the small tide too...  
>theres WAY more to come<strong>

**Find out in the next chapter of A Tide Of Love!**

**(plz review) **


	4. Chapter 4: Forever and Always Part 2

**Chapter 4: Forever & Always (Part II)**

* * *

><p>Aliza's POV:<p>

"Who was that Aliza?" My dad asked.  
>"Someone I love and need to apologize to." I replied looking back. I<br>wiped my tears, "I wish to stay longer, but I need to explain  
>everything to Sparkz. I need to go now."<br>"Its okay darling, you're old enough to go on your own. Stay safe and  
>come visit some time."<br>"Good Bye Dad." I said waving and running out of the stump.

I ran to my house. I stopped at the closed door. How do I explain  
>this? "It wasn't someone else, I was just saying goodbye to my dad<br>that's all." Wait. Then he'll ask me why I didn't tell him before I  
>left. *sighs* I'll just tell the truth. I will need to either way.<p>

I nodded taking a deep breath, "Okay Aliza, relax. I just need to tell  
>him the truth." I told myself out loud, "How I truly feel about<br>Sparkz. That cute Sparkz. I need to tell him the truth and how I feel."

"How you feel?" A voice said behind me.  
>"Who's there?" I said turning around. I saw the yellow mouse, he came<br>back!  
>"Sparkz?" I said happily, "I'm so glad you came back."<br>"Only for revenge." Sparkz said, "You broke my heart Aliza. Kissing  
>another Pokémon, even after you promised Forever and Always. I need my<br>payback, to backstab you. I was in love with you, you were with me, I  
>guess it wasn't enough to keep your promises."<br>"I can expl..."  
>"Save it!" Sparkz cut, "You're going down. Even if it means killing<br>you."  
>I was astonished at what he just said. You mean, he doesn't care if I<br>live anymore?

He charged at me. His tail started lighting up, white, he leaped to  
>attack me. I stood there, I have two choices: to fight back, or to run<br>away. No Aliza, there is still one more option. I stood there, I was  
>hesitating, I need to know what to do. My conscience spoke again. You<br>don't need to run or fight; you can just take the attacks, and  
>eventually, he will notice you never wanted to hurt him.<br>I ignored my conscience, I was going to run, but he attacked me to soon.  
>"Is that all you got?" Sparkz yelled, "Huh? Fight me Aliza? You've<br>backstabbed me, why don't you want to hurt me now?"  
>I stood there as he hit me with a iron tail quick attack. I could see<br>it. In his cardinal eyes, hatred of me. Just a little deeper, he  
>didn't want to hurt me. It was all in his eyes, he didn't want this<br>to happen, and his anger took over.  
>"Fight Aliza! Hurt me! You wanted that all along! Why stop now!" He<br>yelled at me.  
>I was beaten. Lying helplessly on the floor. He was charging a<br>Thunderbolt.  
>"Why don't you want to hurt me now? Huh? Answer me!" He yelled.<br>With the strength I had, I managed to say, "Because I never wanted to  
>hurt you."<br>"LIAR! YOU WANTED TO HURT ME ALL ALONG! ALIZA YOU LYING BACKSTABBING B***H!"  
>He shot another Thunderbolt at me.<br>"Ahhhh!" I yelled, "Sparkz! Can't you see? I'm not fighting you! I  
>don't want to hurt you. I need to say something to you."<br>"What?" Sparkz said with a angry-calm voice.  
>"I...love...you..." I started to faint, "Yes Sparkz, Forever and<br>Always..."

The world turned dark and before you know t, I lost conscience.

Sparkz POV:

Good. She's down. I thought.

I walked away from the conscience body. I stopped in my steps.  
>Damn you conscience. I'm not in love with her anymore.<br>No Sparkz, you do. Remember her last lines. They were true and maybe  
>she has a side of the story.<br>"Yeah, a side of her newest mate. Frigging Eevees." I told my  
>conscience.<br>She did mean she loves you, we both know that you love her. Just  
>give her a chance to say what she needed to tell you, I have a feeling<br>that she does.  
>"I hate when you're right." I said turning around.<p>

I ran to the body, the backstabber's, I could kill her on the spot  
>now. But instead, I reached into Aliza's fanny pack and pulled out a<br>seed I found on the ground. I sure hope this works.  
>I moved the seed close to Aliza's mouth, opened it, and push it into<br>her mouth. Using her surviving strength, she chewed the seed. A white  
>beam enveloped her body, and then the beam disappeared. Aliza opened her<br>eyes. The first thing I saw on her was the hazel eyes. The ones I fell  
>for.<br>"Oh Sparkz! I knew you'd forgive me." She cried and hugged me.  
>Although I enjoyed her crying on my shoulder, I said, pushing her off,<br>"I never forgave you. I just need to hear your side of the story."  
>"Okay," She said taking her breath, "I wasn't kissing another person,<br>I was stopping by my dad's tree to say goodbye. He kissed my cheek. Of  
>course I love my dad, who wouldn't?"<br>"Then why didn't you tell me?" I asked suspiciously, "Don't I ever  
>cross your mind?"<br>"Of course you." She said shyly.  
>"Yeah right," I said, "You never told me. I want to believe you, but<br>I'm not sure enough. I ne..."  
>"You have all the time you want," She said looking into my eyes; I<br>could see it, in her eyes, a depressed soul, begging for forgiveness.  
>"Aliza," I said, more comforting, "If you were to die, who would you<br>want to see last?" I tried to look into her eyes; last time when I  
>looked into them, somehow, I was able to see her feelings. I want to<br>see if it'll work this time.  
>"I want to see...my family...the people who are close to me." she said.<br>I wasn't expecting her to say that, "Why your family? You're trying to  
>say sorry to me. Why would you say your family except from me?"<br>"Because you told me to." she said shyly, "I would listen to you  
>anywhere at any time, just what you want. You want me to be honest,<br>well there is the truth. I'm sorry it's not you though..."  
>I was surprised at her response, "Oh Aliza."<br>I hugged her, "You're so wise and cute! I should have never hurt you,  
>can you forgive me?"<br>I started crying, "Please?"  
>"Of course I can Sparkz. Your forgiven. It was partly my fault for not<br>telling you where I'm going." Aliza said patting my back.

"Forever and Always?" I asked holding out my paw.  
>She laughed and nodded, "Yes Sparkz, Forever and Always."<p>

We sat there for another 5 minutes.  
>"Let's head back," I said.<br>"Together." Aliza said more cheerfully.

We walked back holding paws.

* * *

><p><strong>With the "cheating" problem over.<br>Aliza and Sparkz still have a big journey ahead of them.**

**What will come against this couple?  
>What disasters may occur?<br>****When will I think of a name for th frikin Minncino in the 7th chapter?  
><strong>

**thats right, thers a Minncino in this story.  
>Hes male and a 10 year old too, can you help me think of names? :D<strong>

**plz review**

**and stay tuned **


	5. Chapter 5: Black and White Vision

**A/N: **short chapter for another hook =P  
>im so glad that people are enjoying this story<br>so heres the 5th chapter, and on Sunday (or Monday), the 6th

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Black &amp; White Vision<p>

Aliza's POV:

"So, Sparkz," I said trying to make a topic.  
>"Yeah?" Sparkz said looking at me.<br>"What's up?" I asked.  
>"Not much," He said, "I'm just hyped about tomorrow. My first<br>adventure starts with you and it tomorrow. I'm so excited!"  
>"Me to Sparkz," I said smiling at Sparkz.<br>He was looking at me, by the look on his face; it looked like he  
>wanted to hug me.<br>I chucked, "Sparkz, if you wanna hug, you can just hug me, don't go  
>all looking desperate and all, you look cute already."<br>"I wasn't really asking for a hug," Sparkz said, "I just like looking  
>cute, and I like looking at you."<br>"Really?" I said questiony, "You don't wanna hug me at all?"  
>"Oh I get it, you wanna hug me. I know you do." Sparkz said rubbing my<br>head.  
>"What! No!" I said blushing. Damn. He got me. Um. What do I say? Do<br>I wanna hug him? He got me on the spot, I probably do. So many  
>thoughts!<br>I was freaking out, I stood in my spot shaking. Sparkz glanced at me  
>smiling.<br>"Here, lemme ease your stress."  
>Sparkz hugged me.<br>"Thank you Sparkz," I said.  
>I nuzzled his chest, I haven't noticed this before, but his fur was<br>soft, silky and warm. I cuddled into his chest.  
>"Your...fur...is...so warm..." I said happily.<br>"Um...okay..." Sparkz said.  
>He patted his arm on my head.<br>"You can say my fur is warm, but your's, it's indescribable, I don't  
>know how to describe it."<br>Hearing this line, I tried to cuddle more, but he pushed me off. I  
>fell on the ground, "Sparkz! What did you do that for?"<br>A blue orb hit him, not a pokeball, but a blue orb.  
>"Sparkz! What's happening?" I asked in fright.<br>"It was a blurry orb! My dad has one! Unlike other orbs, this one need  
>to hit a Pokémon to activate. It's effect turns the victim's vision<br>into black and white for a while.  
>"Who would throw that!" I asked.<br>"I would!" A voice called out.  
>Sparkz, with his paws flailing around, said, "Who are you?"<br>"I'm Kyila! (Pronounced: Ky•luh) I'm a Buneary! And Sparkz! I want  
>you all to myself!"<br>Sparkz was still waving his arms around.  
>"Kyila! I already like Aliza!"<br>"But..." I said, "You can't do that! We're already together! I can't  
>live without him!"<br>I covered my mouth. Oh my Arceus! What did I just say!  
>Sparkz was smiling, but not at me. He was looking at Kyila. This was<br>her plan! Changing his vision so he mistakes her for me! Smart...  
>B***H!<br>I looked at Kyila, she was grinning evilly at me.  
>"Awwww, Aliza. I love you to." He said facing Kyila.<br>"WHAT!" I shouted, "Sparkz! That's not me! That's Kyila!"  
>"I love you too." Kylia said, "Come on, let's leave Kylia before she<br>does anything else to us."  
>Kylia stuck out her paw; Sparkz took it, "I knew you loved me more."<br>Then they started walking away.

I can't believe it... I thought He's gone...forever...  
>I started to cry on the spot. I can't go on this adventure without<br>him. I can't go without him. I can't start my life without him  
>because...he IS my life...<p>

Suddenly, I knew what I had to do, I needed to fight back. Somehow  
>make Sparkz know that that's not me. I ran the direction where they had<br>left off. Good thing they never walked too far.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **oooo cliffhanger  
>altho i don't know what a cliffhanger is...8  
>anyways,<p>

Sparkz is off with another girl =.=  
>what can happen next?<p>

Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6: Separated

**A/N: **the song "Coming Home" is kinda in this chapter, so (c) goes to P-Diddy - Dirty Money for the song  
>sooo, enjoy this chapter, i have to start to continue this story 8)<p>

ENJOY 8D

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Separated<p>

Sparkz POV:

Everything still seemed black and white. But at least I had time to think. Where's Aliza taking me? Oh well, it's just her adventurous self.

The Buneary spoke, breaking my thoughts, "So. Where do you wanna live? I'm thinking of a beach, how about you honey boo?"  
>"Anywhere with you is fine" I said smiling at her.<br>Wait...Aliza never wanted to live at a beach, she wanted adventure. This isn't adventure. This isn't Aliza.

I started to stop my tracks. The buneary looked back at me and started to question me, "Uhhh Sparkz? Let's go. I wanna settle in a house as soon as possible."  
>"Your not Aliza." I said seriously, "Why did you bring me here Kyila? I told you, I don't love you, I love Aliza. And because what you did right now, I'm might not even like you a bit now."<p>

"But Sparkz, why don't you love me? What does she have that I don't?"

"She doesn't force people to do things they don't want. She helps people. She says SORRY."

"I'm sorry Sparkz, my love just got out of control. It's the first time I've ever felt like this. I'm sorry, please understand me and forgive me. I'll do anything."

My vision was coming back, and the buneary that stood in front of me is who I expected, Kyila, and her head was down.  
>"Come with me, maybe we can find Aliza. I haven't forgiven you just yet."<p>

"Of course master." Kyila said.

"Master? No, no, no, I'm not your master, I am a Pikachu named Sparkz, a master of no one"

"I owe you it, please let me." Kyila said kneeling.

"No Kyila, get up, I'm not your master! You don't owe that to me, you owe me Aliza, and your not leaving until we find her."

"Okay..." Kyima said, "This is what I owe, this is what I'll do."

I was shocked at what she said, accepts a punishment without hesitation. She very noble. It might be good to keep her around.

"Come on Kyila, we need to find Aliza." I said running.

"Okay Sparkz," Kyila said while hopping to catch up.

Aliza's POV:

Dammit. I lost them.  
>I looked left and right. Nothing in sight. Nothing but a bridge.<p>

I sighed. Where are you now?  
>When I felt sad my mom use to sing me this song to cheer me up, I tried to sing it to cheer myself up.<p>

"I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming home." I'm coming to you Sparkz.

"Let the rain; wash away, all the pain of yesterday." All the pain I'm feeling right now, being away from you.

"I know my, kingdom awaits." The one I will rule with you.

"And they forgiven my mistakes." I should have followed you right away.

"I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming..."

Sparkz POV:

"Aliza, I hear your tears in the clouds, I like this song, this song always is comforting me, when I'm alone. Another day another dawn. Another Keisha nice to meet cha. Get the map I'm gone. What am I suppose to do when I'm so alone. I just need you to make me feel strong. What if I never met you on this path along. Damn, how do I respond."

"Uhh...Sparkz." Kyila said, "What are you rapping?"

"My version of 'Coming Home'" I replied, "I need to get back to you, that's where I belong."

Aliza & Sparkz:

"I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home. Let's the rain, wash away, all the pain of yesterday. I know my, kingdom awaits, and they forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home, I'm coming home tell the world I'm coming...Home."

Aliza's POV:

My ears perked up. I swore I heard Sparkz's voice. I ran forward, where I came to another bridge.

Sparkz's POV:

I swore I heard Aliza sing with me. This could be it, we might be finally united.

"Come on Kyila! Run forward!"

We both ran until I noticed a bridge.

"Maybe we can cross that." I said to Kyila.

I looked at the bridge, and looked at the other side. I couldn't believe it! It was Aliza!

"ALIZA!" I yelled, "It's me! Sparkz!"

Aliza's POV:

It's Sparkz! I ran across the bridge as fast as my bunny feet can go.

Sparkz's POV:

Aliza started running to me, smiling. I opened my arms to her. When all of a sudden, the bridge broke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aliza yelled, "SPARKZ! IF I DON'T MAKE IT! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SPARKZ! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU!"

"ALIZA! I LOVE YOU TO ALIZA!"

So close onto getting her back...  
>Now I may never get to see her again...<br>I started walking and walking.

"We'll find her," Kyila said, "And I'm here to comfort you."

"Thanks, but. Not now. I'm not in the mood." I said sadly.

Flashbacks of her falling down the mountain flashed into my head.  
>"AGRHH!" I yelled, "WHY DO YOU HATE ME ARCEUS! WHY!"<p>

"I will remember you Aliza." I said.

I found a sharp rock, and started cutting the name "Aliza" onto my right arm. Although the sharp stone on my smooth fur was painful, losing her was unthinkable...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **i am so mean...oh well, what will happen?  
>Aliza is falling, falling to her death 8

I made a cover page to this story, i will post the picture, somewhere on the web, and give you guys the link  
>thanks for all th support ^^<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Newcomer

**Chapter 7: Newcomer**

Aliza's POV:

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I was screaming for my life. I fell off a cliff and I'm still falling. Then an idea popped into my head. Wait...I know bounce. I got ready to use my bounce attack. Okay bounce, don't fail me now.

I stretched my bunny feet to bounce of any upcoming rocks. I saw a big rock sticking out of the cliff.

7 medium sized rocks started falling above me, so i had to dodge the rocks first and then bounce on them to go to that big rock.

The first rock was coming, Okay, here goes nothing.

I dodge the first rock so I was above it. Then I my bunny feet to push my self higher from that rock. That wasn't that hard. Here comes the second rock. The second rock came, and again I dodged the rock so I was above it. Then, again, I bounced off of the rock. I looked up. The rocks were getting smaller, so I had to be more careful that I don't miss the rock.

The third rock came by. Again, I dodged it then I bounced off. I never bounced as high as before, I guess that came from the size of the rock.

I bounced up right below the big rock I was going for. Okay, here's my last chance, the 7th rock.  
>the seventh rock came falling. It was so small, it was hard to see it, but I managed to bounce off of it.<br>"Ow!" I screamed. I didn't really bother to care if I was hurt; I was flying up to the big rock. I grasped onto the edge of the rock.  
>I made it! I thought happily, Now I just need to pull myself up.<p>

I tried and tried, but I was still hanging on the edge. I decided that I needed some help.  
>"Help!" I screamed, "I'm hanging on the edge of a cliff! HELP ME!"<p>

I hope someone heard...

"CAN'T ANYONE HEAR ME!?" I screamed, "I'M HANGING FOR MY LIFE!"

I started to give up, I was about to let go and give up, until I felt a soft paw holding to me.  
>"I gotcha," A voice said, "Now you need to help me pull you up."<br>"Okay," I said relieved, "What do I do?"  
>"Use your feet to push yourself up from the rock."<br>"Okay," I said pushing my feet off of the side of the rock.

The Pokémon pulled me up from the cliff. I rolled over from the edge and closed my eyes.  
>"Thank you thank you thank you." I said relieved.<br>"Hey, don't sweat it, I'm here to help." The Pokémon said.  
>I opened my eyes and saw a Minccino sitting in front of me. I hugged him, "Thank you so much! You saved my life."<br>"I told you," He said cheerfully, "I'm to help."

There was an awkward silence between both of us.

"Hi, I'm Aliza," I said sticking my paw out to him.  
>The Minccino shook my paw, "Hi Aliza, I'm Neo. You're around the land border of Sinnoh and Unova region. Are you far from home?"<p>

"No," I said a bit suspicious, "Isn't Unova over and ocean? That's why so many Pokémon here are different…"

"Um…Well…You see…" Neo was a bit nervous while saying this. I'll have to ask him about it later. "Uh, what happened to your foot?" He quickly asked, obviously trying to change the subject. I looked at my foot remembering the pain I just received from that last rock, "Well, long story short, because it's almost dark, before you found me; I was at an end of a bridge, I started to cross it to reunite with my lover when all of a sudden…" I told him the story of the bridge; how the bridge broke and how I started to fall to my death; I also told him of the attack I used to save my life. But that didn't matter…

I was dead according to Sparkz…

I started to cry into Neo's chest, "I shouldn't even look for him, for all I know he's dating that Kyila Pokémon…"

"Kyila? Who is this Pokémon?" Neo asked a bit curiosly.

I sniffed and told him about Kyila, "She's this other Buneary who had a crush on my lover, Sparkz. She used a Blurry Orb to blind Sparkz into thinking she was me…It worked."

"She sounds like a clever Pokémon," Neo said, "I may want to meet her,

"Well I don't." I said sternly while standing up.

I walked, or stumbled around the rock trying to get use to the pain in my foot. The first time I stepped on my injured foot, the pain struck my mind at an instant. It was the type of pain that wasn't that brutally painful, but that's what made it more painful. Neo stood up and held me, "Do you need help walking?" Trying to not focus on the pain I was going through, I said, "No, I'm fine."

"If you say so," Neo said walking away to a forest.

I reached my arm out to him, "Wait! Where are you going?" I called out to him. He was already gone.

**Sparkz POV**

The blood dripped down from my arm. The pain stung as a cactus were to stab you with it's needles staying in you peirecing your skin. It was all worth it.

"Sparkz!" Kyila shouted holding my arm covering cut trying to stop the blood, "Why would you-"

I walked away pushing her hand off, "We need to move on," I looked back at her saying, "C'mon. We need to find some place to get some food. I motioned her over,d she quickly hopped over to me and past me.

I forced a chuckle, "Heh. Kyila. Where are you going?"

She soon hopped back with some leaves and wrapped it around my arm. "At least bandage it up," she said smiling and wrapping my arm in some leaves.

"Thanks." I said smiling to her. _Maybe she isn't that bad._

"Not a problem," she said smiling back, "Where are we going?"

She caught me by surprise by asking that. I didn't know what to say, "I..I don't know."

Kyila jumped in excitement, "We should get into shelter to sleep for the night. We wasted enough time grieving over her. We must survive now; I'm sure that's what she would want."

I sat and wept for a while. I finally got to my conscience, "Okay. But no funny business when I''m asleep."

She giggled taking my hand running into the forest. "Okay."

**3rd Person: **

Aliza limped around that same rock for an hour or so coping with the singing pain that ringed in her foot. Neo soon returned from the forest with a leaf basket with a various amount of berries. Neo sat on the rock supervising Aliza as she recovers.

After 30 minutes, Aliza finally sat down by the rock. "I'm...I'm tired...Can we rest somewhere?"

"Sure," Neo assured her, "I prepared a place for us so we can stay for the night. I came back here to pick you up."

Aliza gave off a slight blush and said, "Oh...How..sweet of you. How did you do all of that and manage to do all of that with time to spare?"

He took Aliza's paw leading her back to the shelter he prepared for them. As the two were heading towards the house. Neo started to levitate a bit, Aliza being attentive to little details said, "Neo...why are you floating?"

Neo touched the ground as soon as his sensitive ears heard what she said. "What are you talking about?"

Aliza pointed at Neo's feet, "I swear you were-" Neo kissed Aliza.

She pushed him off, "What the hell?" she exclaimed, "Why on earth would you kiss me like that?"

Neo stayed silent for a bit, "Well...Just for fun I guess." He pointed at the shelter he made. It was in a tree, with a door and two windows, "Look we're here."

Aliza being suspicious about Neo now walked to the house, "It looks exactly like home...I could stay here..."

Neo gave her a questioning look, "Didn't you want to find Sparkz though?"

"After my foot heals." Aliza ran in sitting on the couch yawning, "but for now, we need to sleep. Good night Neo and thank you for this."

Neo gave her a comforting smile as Aliza fell asleep. He looked up the stairs and headed to the room he prepared for them, but would sleep in alone.


End file.
